Diving Board
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Harry takes Draco out to the pool. Things happen...on a diving board! Complete! :)


****

Diving Board

****

By Christie

Rating: R (for sex)

Summary: Harry takes Draco out to the pool.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Dedications: Moony. Ok, I have no clue why I'm dedicating this _slash_ story to you. You don't even like slash. But you've been really patient making my icon the last couple of days, I thought I needed to give you something. So here, this lovely smut slash story (which you would cringe if you read it!) is dedicated to you!

Authors Note: This is a one shot. Kind of like another part to a _series_ I've decided to write. The first one shot in the series is Hot Tub. I would suggest you read that first. But really, the one shots are a story all by themselves…

I've decided to write more like these, because I've gotten a good response from them. Plus, several reviewers kept requesting I should write something like my previous one. Also, malfoy+harry reviewed saying it wasn't entirely sex in Hot Tub…so, I hope this one has…*coughs* more sex.

"Harry, where are we?" asked Draco, looking out of the car window, staring out at the darkness of the night. 

"We're almost there." Harry said, and then, in a minute or so, he parked the car in a deserted parking lot. They both got out of the car and Harry lead him into a bricked building. Harry tapped lightly on the front door, which was glass and had something written on it, but Draco couldn't read it clearly, it being the middle of the night. Then, Harry bent his shoulders and withdrew his wand, and magically opened the door.

The door let them in, and both of them were instantly blasted with the nice warmth of the heating system in the building. Harry closed the door, and gently took off his black coat; Draco took off his long navy blue coat as well, and they hung them over the nearest chair. Or atleast that's what Draco thought it: was a chair.

"Harry, where are we?" asked Draco again, staring around the room, which was very dark. He could only make out Harry's figure a few feet away from him.

"Here, let me turn on some lights in here," whispered Harry, walking toward the door, and finding the light switches. 

Instantly lights all around the building lit up, and for a minute Draco and Harry were blinded. Draco rubbed his eyes, and eventually he was able to make out the room. They were both standing on a tile floor, and in the center of the large room, was a huge Olympic style pool. One diving board was in the middle of the far end of the pool too. Draco frowned at the sight of the pool. 

Harry saw Draco frown, and his heart sank. He quickly tried to make the situation better. "I know you don't like community pools Draco…but this one is nice. Really nice. You have to be a member here, and the members have to shower and everything before getting in the water. It's not so bad. I'm sure they clean it every day." He looked pleadingly at Draco, hoping he didn't screw this evening up too bad.

Draco sighed and looked at his boots and mumbled, "It's not that, Harry."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Well then, what is it?" he asked, curious.

Draco kept looking down at his feet and didn't say anything. After awhile he looked up and sighed, looking at the clear water of the pool. "It's really nice Harry. Thank you for bringing me here." He said, trying to change the subject.

Harry didn't want to change the subject so fast, and pressed the subject back to Draco. "What don't you like about it? What's wrong?"

Draco turned his back to Harry, pretending to look at the notice board pinned to the wall of the room. But, Harry gently placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, and turned the other man towards him. "You want to go, Draco? Is it really that bad? I'm sorry, we can go back home if you want…"

"No!" Draco said all too quickly, hating that Harry thought he didn't like where he took him. "It's really a nice place. The pool looks good. It's just…"

"What?" asked Harry.

Draco sighed again, and said, "Oh it's just…Harry-_damnit I can't swim!"_ Draco expected Harry to laugh at him, to make fun of him. But he didn't expect him to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling their bodies very close together. Maybe Draco still wasn't used to feeling so good…so good with Harry. 

Harry whispered in his ear, "What do you mean you can't swim? What about the hot tub?"

Draco sarcastically replied, "You can stand up in our hot tub, Potter."

"Oh," said Harry. "But, haven't you ever tried swimming…ever?"

"Yes," replied Draco coolly, "And each time I seem to sink."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Draco you only sink if you don't move. If you move your arms and legs around a lot, you might be able to stay afloat." He then looked into Draco's gray eyes and said, "But, if you don't want to go in the pool, we can go home. I will understand."

Draco shook his head, and said, "No…I'll just stay in the shallow end. Plus, I really want to see you in that devastatingly sexy swim suit you bought the other day."

Harry blushed, despite his desperate attempts not to. Then, he gulped and said, "Well…er, I…I didn't bring it with me."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Oh?" He said, "Then what do you presume we swim in then?" He asked, not too innocently. Harry returned the question with a little glint in his eyes and smirked, and Draco gasped, and slapped his hand playfully on his forearm. "Potter, you pervert!"

"What?" replied Harry, innocently, "I didn't say anything!"

"True," whispered Draco, now placing his hand behind Harry's head, running his hands through his messy hair. He then, drew his lips to Harry's ear, and whispered in a teasingly voice, "Mmm…so what _will_ we swim in?"

Harry sighed, letting his warm breath run down Draco's neck. Feeling Draco tremble in his arms. "We…could always…" Harry whispered, now finding Draco's jaw line, and placing small kisses along his more sensitive areas. "We could always…" Harry attempted to say again, being a bit busy, now moving his kisses downward toward Draco's Adam's apple. "Mmm…we could always," He said again, and this time, finishing, "Swim without…clothes…on."

Draco groaned, feeling Harry dart his tongue out, and licking his collarbone now. "Mmm…" He arched his body more into Harry, wanting to feel more of him. "I'd…like…that…very…much." He whispered.

"Alright…" said Harry, then he, surprisingly, stopped licking Draco's collarbone and pulled out of Draco's embrace, and walked to the diving board, leaving Draco breathless…and maybe just a bit horny.

What was Harry trying to play? Draco thought, wanting more than anything to feel Harry right there, again. He watched as Harry kicked off his shoes, and then got on the diving board. He was fumbling with his tie now, and once it was untied, he threw it where his shoes were. He then, took off his glasses, and bent over and placed them on the tile flooring a little way away from the diving board. Harry then looked up and caught Draco's eyes, grinning at him. "Come on Draco, I'm sure the water's fine…"

__

Not as fine as some things…Draco thought, watching Harry run his hands through his messy hair and then begin to unbutton his shirt. Harry took his time, very slowly, knowing more then anything that Draco was watching him…and very much liking what he saw. Then, Harry teasingly asked, "Are you just going to watch me all day, or are you going to go swimming?"

Draco glared at Harry, then, he felt a slight tinge of pink rise in his cheeks, thanking himself for the fact Harry wasn't wearing his glasses, and could probably not see his flushed face. But, still, Harry knew he was staring…and he hated being caught. 

But Draco didn't alter his gaze from Harry, in fact, his gaze was so strong now, not wavering at all, that Harry stopped his motions, feeling the stare burning into him. Harry looked up, and saw Draco blearily walking towards him, his figure coming closer and clearer, until he stopped, standing on the diving board right in front of Harry.

"Y-yes?" stuttered Harry, noticing the strong hungry emotion flickering through Draco's eyes. The way his hair seemed to fall across his face, his pale face, so soft, and flawless. Harry would spend nights just stroking his skin, loving the way he trembled under his very touch.

In an instant, Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pushing their bodies close together. His other hand then, wrapped around Harry's head, stroking his hair again. And then, Draco's eyes met Harry's, and they kissed. 

Their lips brushed lightly over the others, and then, slowly, gradually, they got hungrier. Needing to feel more of the other one, plunging their tongues into each other's mouth, loving the way each were making the other one shiver in anticipation.

Then, Harry swiftly wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and then, twisted him around, so his back was now facing the pool. "Harry…what are you—" Draco began to ask, but then stopped short when Harry brought him down on the surface of the diving board with him. 

Harry was now lying on top of Draco, hungrily needing to have Draco in his arms, to love him in ways that only he could love him. To feel that skin that he loved running his hands over, feeling him shiver, and tremble. 

Harry then, bent down, and started kissing Draco fervently, on his neck, knowing just right where Draco loved to be touched. He began kissing, then lightly nipping, making Draco just writhe underneath him. The more Draco moved, the more Harry liked it.

Then, Draco groaned into Harry's touch, and wrapped his leg around Harry's waist. Their thighs were now brushing against each other and Draco was trembling so much…oh he desperately wanted to feel Harry's flesh on his own. Skin on skin. 

Harry must have felt the same way, since he was now running his hands up and down Draco's thighs, and then, started unbuckling Draco's belt. Once the belt was off, Harry threw it into the pool, not caring much.

He then grabbed Draco fiercely and rammed his lips hungrily against his. Draco groaned and let his arm drop from Harry's hair and his other one wrapped around Harry's waist, to start tearing at his shirt. He successfully managed to get the shirt halfway down Harry's arms, but couldn't get it completely off, since Harry was now wrapping one of his arms around Draco's waist. So, Draco being impatient just grabbed at Harry's skin, rubbing his hands along the tan flesh. 

Sucking on his right nipple, Draco felt Harry's other hand leave his thighs, and start fumbling with Draco's zipper on his jeans. Once the zipper was down, Draco let out a squeak of surprise and instantly stopped sucking Harry's nipple, having Harry's hand firmly pressed against his erection.

Harry grinned coyly down at Draco, and then smirked and asked, "Scared Malfoy?"

Draco answered back quite coolly, "You wish."

And then, slowly Harry's finger's slid up from his erection, and up to his waist, hooking his thumbs on Draco's boxers, making very sure that when he passed over Draco's erection again that he lightly brushed it, to make it look accidental. Draco tried his hardest not to moan feeling Harry's hand.

Draco then, grabbed Harry in his arms, this time, successfully ripping Harry's shirt off, and throwing it off the diving board. Harry smirked, looking at the shirt, and then, was caught off guard as he felt Draco unzipping his pants, and then feeling _him_ groping _his_ erection.

Harry groaned in between Draco's chest and neck, making Draco tremble. He then, started unbuttoning Draco's shirt, and successfully got all of them loose. He ran his hands lightly over Draco's chest, lovely the way it felt so smooth under his fingertips. 

Harry then felt Draco tug at his boxers, and then, with great talent, yank those clothes off and throw them out of the way too. He saw Draco teasingly run his hands lightly over his thighs, caressing his skin. Then, he would pull Harry even more into him, ramming their hips against each other in a motion that left Harry breathless…and leaving Draco wanting more.

Then, Harry felt Draco's hand creep down his back, and then, lightly rest on his ass. Harry jumped, when he felt Draco gave it a playful little pinch. Harry's jump created some _very_ nice friction, which caused Draco to wrap his other leg around Harry's waist, ramming their hips even-if possible-closer.

Harry moaned into Draco's neck, which had some red marks on it now. Every time Draco would ram their hips together, he would feel their aroused erections pressing into each other. He would feel Draco's throbbing erection hit his in a moment that would make Harry just want to go over the edge. 

Then, Draco pushed himself more into Harry again, but stayed there for a moment, feeling each other for a little longer. Harry groaned and then, wrapped his arms so tightly around Draco that he lost his balance for a minute, and then, it happened.

__

…They both rolled off the thin diving board, splashing into the pool.

Harry was a bit shocked as he hit the water, but quickly regained himself and swam to the surface, gasping for air. He clung to the side of the pool, and looked back, and saw Draco, frantically splashing in the water.

"H-help!" He said, not meaning to gulp down a wave of water.

Harry kicked off the side of the pool, and swam as fast as he could toward Draco. Draco was still flailing his arms and legs around frantically, and surprisingly, by the time Harry caught up to him, he was afloat. Harry stared at him in surprise, watching him occasionally kick his feet whenever he felt himself sinking closer to the water.

"Draco! You're…you're swimming!"

Draco felt terrified to the spot. And didn't seem to realize he was swimming, having not gotten over the fact that he went off the diving board into the deep water. Harry however, woke him from his shock as he pulled the man into him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Draco clutched to Harry's shoulder, afraid he might sink any minute. Harry grinned at Draco and kissed him. Once their lips clashed together, Draco did seem to loose concentration and began to sink a bit but Harry grabbed him protectively, making him stay afloat.

"Mmm…this calls for a celebration you know…" whispered Harry. Draco nodded his head, and then felt Harry's hand leave the back of his hips, and slide down to the front of him, running up and down his thighs.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Draco, never taking his eyes away from Harry's.

"Hmm whatever you're _up_ to…" Harry smugly said, moving his hand from Draco's thigh, to grope him.

"Oh Potter, you pervert!" Replied Draco.

"Mmmhmm," mumbled Harry, kissing Draco's collarbone, and then saying quite clearly, "But I know you like it."

****


End file.
